Big Bang Werewolf
by nobleboivin
Summary: Sequel to the The werewolf experiment. It's been five weeks since Amy became a werewolf and then an Alpha werewolf. She's moved in with Penny to help deal with her new life style and is adjusting slowly but Amy and her friends are just beginning to scratch the surface of the supernatural surface as new threats appear. Starts a week after the end of werewolf experiment.
1. Chapter 1

Big Bang Werewolf

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf or the Big Bang Theory. They are owned by their respective creators.

The Kanima Isolation Arc: Part 1

Penny waits patiently for Leonard to arrive. On the way home from the movie set, she blew a tire and didn't have her spare like she normally does. Her lovable geeks stole the spare tire for an experiment. Penny starts hearing something running down the road. She gets slightly nervous.

Since learning of the supernatural, Penny has been cautious around others. She tries to be nicer and at night she looks over her shoulder. A massive wolf like creature runs on all fours. Red eyes focus on Penny's car. With a howl the werewolf leaps onto the roof of Penny's car. The she-wolf chuckles with glee as she hears her friend screaming. Amy jumps to the ground and pokes her head through the window.

"Son of a…. Amy what the hell? You scared the crap out of me." Penny snaps.

Amy's Alpha shape resembles a creature that's more wolf than human but prettier and more natural looking than Peter's Alpha shape. Amy's covered in dark brown fur that matches her hair.

"Sorry bestie, I wanted to see how much faster I was than a car and decided to wolf out and race ahead." Amy replies.

"Next time I'm throwing wolfsbane in your face."

"Aw you love it when I scare the crap out of everyone."

"But me." Penny adds. "So how far behind is Leonard?"

"Probably 15 minutes. They're going as fast as the speed limit allows and I ran at least Seventy miles an hour." Amy smiles while shifting to human shape.

Amy gets in the car. Minutes away Leonard and Howard continue to drive to Penny's location.

"So how has Sheldon been handling Amy?" Howard asks.

"Good, although it's weird. Months ago, Sheldon was hesitant for signs of affection, he still is sometimes but now it's Amy that's a little hesitant. She's a little scared to hurt Sheldon. They also had to adjust their relationship agreement." Leonard replies.

"Figures."

"Hey you're better friends with Raj then I am. How has he been? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Raj called me earlier in the week and said that he was going to take off to do some research. He said he wanted to be alone though which was odd considering how needy he is." Howard replies.

"Weird." Leonard agrees.

The two soon arrive at Penny's car.

"What took you two?" Amy teases.

Leonard and Howard give her a blank look as Leonard gets a jack out of the trunk. Once the back end of Penny's car is lifted Amy twists off the nuts like nothing and takes off the tire. She doesn't tell them that she could probably lift Amy's car like nothing.

Once the new tire is on and the tools as well as the old tire are put in the trunk of Leonard's car, the two vehicles drive off.

Meanwhile at a location in Death Valley, Raj conducts a series of experiments in a trailer on a black substance that his body is secreting. He knows for a fact that Amy didn't go through a period of oozing so the bite must be affecting him differently. Raj has also noticed that his senses have been enhancing but at a different level then what Amy's has been. He looks through books to help him understand what he's looking at.

"The ooze is comprised of blood and enzymes not found in humans." Raj says to himself.

Raj then decides to do a series of experiments. He heads outside and tries to pick up weights but finds he can't. He thinks of Sheldon to get him stressed out. When that doesn't work he pumps himself with an injection of adrenaline. While normally drugs can't affect werewolves adrenaline occurs naturally in the body so an increase of it no matter what should have an effect.

It does have an effect as Raj pick up the weights. He smiles and hopes that starting tomorrow he can talk to woman without an issue. However, Raj gets hit with a wave of intense pain. He doubles over and ends up on his hands in knees. The adrenaline seems to be effecting the enzyme in the ooze as well. Raj lets out a scream in agony as his skin begins to transform into scales.

Minutes later a lizard like creature runs away from Raj's trailer.

A/N: I know it's short. I'll try to increase the length of later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Big Bang Werewolf

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf or the Big Bang Theory. They are owned by their respective creators.

The Kanima Isolation Arc: Part 2

gamelover41592: Yeah I know. Sorry

Chad R: And that's the least of his growing problems.

A/N: Now featuring an OC of mine and Jackson.

The next morning Raj wakes up and finds himself in his trailer, naked. He looks around and sees the front door ripped off and the place traced. Raj also feels something on his hands and bed. He looks and sees blood everywhere.

Raj gulps and gets nervous. He quickly washes up, gets dressed and cleans up the place. Raj burns the blood stained sheets in back of the trailer. After a few moments of staring at the flames Raj starts jotting down notes on a tablet.

"Werewolf like abilities followed by an intense pain and block out. Possible first uncontrolled change without a full moon." Raj says to himself as he rights. The astrophysicist pauses. "Wake up disoriented and covered in…. bodily fluids. Taking necessary measures to clean up workshop."

Raj then looks around for tracks. He finds a set and a series of claw marks on the side of the trailer as if something climbed up the side of the trailer. Raj also sees dried blood on the trailer.

"Either a horny creature came my way which would be awesome or I changed and did something really bad last night." Raj writes down.

Raj lets out a sigh and gets in his car. He quickly drives into town.

Meanwhile a Porsche drives to the building that Sheldon, Leonard, Penny and Amy live in. Jackson Whitemore looks at the girl sitting next to him that's fiddling with the GPS as if she's never seen one before. Two weeks ago Jackson and the rest of the McCall pack found the vampire girl paralyzed in a cave. Upon reviving her, they learned that Lucia came to America while tracking Jack the Ripper. Unfortunately the Ripper surprised the centuries old vampire and staked her. Jackson and Lucia became friends quickly and have been hanging out since.

"You having fun, Luci?" Jackson asks the blonde haired girl.

"I am. This device is interesting." Lucia 'Luci' Ravensdale replies in a British accent. "How does it work?"

"Basically it displays maps that satellites in space send to the device. The map tells you where you are and the directions you need to go to. Like what I printed out on the computer." Jackson explains.

"Interesting. What's a satellite?"

"It's a machine in space. That I have no idea how it works but they enable us to work most of our modern technology."

"Neat. I really must get back to reading those encyclopedias. There's so much to catch up on since the time I was forced to sleep in 1890." Lucia states.

As they near building, Jackson screeches the car to a halt as a car in front of him avoids a falling white board that has equations on it.

"What the hell?" Jackson asks.

"Bloody swagger‼" Lucia shouts. "That flew right out of that building."

"I noticed. I know Lydia said her cousin's neighbor was nuts but if he did that on purpose I may kill him."

"You sure that's his apartment?"

"The only geeks in the building live on that floor." Jackson points out.

"I see. Well I'm sure that didn't happen on purpose." Lucia assures.

Jackson's eyes flash from werewolf blue to Kanima yellow and then back to normal as he growls. Jackson parks the car. Lucia grabs the white board and heads inside the building with Jackson. Jackson heads over to the elevator and finds it broken.

"Great. This just isn't my day." Jackson sighs. "Come on. We'll have to take the stairs.

Jackson and Lucia head up to the second floor. Jackson pauses and stairs at Lucia. He sees the vampire queen levitating as she follows Jackson.

"Seriously Lucia?" Jackson asks.

"Hey if you can grow Kanima paws to climb up a building instead of taking the stairs I can levitate." Lucia says.

"That was different, it was raining outside the other day. What's your excuse?"

"The floors are covered in filth. There's bodily fluid on that step there suggesting coitus on the steps. There's blood over there. The smell of alcohol and urine is over there." Lucia says and points to several spots.

"You're hanging around the geeks too much."

Lucia just shrugs and levitates ahead of Jackson. Jackson sighs and shakes his head. The two soon reach the third floor.

"So are they aware that we're visiting?" Lucia asks who is now walking like a normal person.

"Yes. Scott completely forgot to explain a few things to Amy about the bite." Jackson replies.

"You mean like the fact that the bite turned you into a lizard and Allison's aunt into a psycho cat wench?"

"Yup."

"I think you make a cute lizard boy." Lucia says.

"I don't know whether to be freaked out or blush." Jackson says.

"Typical man not accepting a compliment." Lucia mutters.

"I heard that."

"Good."

The two reach the fourth floor and knock on Sheldon's door. Amy answers the door.

"Heard your footsteps and talking." Amy says. She pauses upon smelling Lucia. "Why do you stink?"

"She's a vampire that's a few thousand years old." Jackson answers.

"Vampire?"

"They're real too. Don't worry she only feeds from willing donors."

"Okay come in." Amy says and heads back to her seat.

Jackson and Lucia head into the apartment. Sheldon works on an equation. Leonard, Penny, Bridget and Wolowitz watch TV and eat some Thai food.

"So is this yours?" Jackson asks as she gives Amy the white board.

"It's Sheldon's. Old habits die hard with him." Amy says as she takes the billboard and puts it with the other white boards at a back wall.

"So there's stuff Scott forgot to mention about Amy's alpha status?" Penny asks.

"Yeah."

"And you couldn't explain it over the phone?" Leonard asks. "Not that we don't mind the help but…"

"I said the same thing but Scott thought it would be a good idea come down here and explain it plus Lucia wants to go sightseeing. Last time she saw Los Angeles was in the 1800's." Jackson explains.

"Okay. Sheldon sweetie why don't you take a break and eat so we can listen." Amy suggests.

"I can here while working and this is important." Sheldon replies.

"It's Thai night."

"Yes but I'm behind in my schedule so this has to get done."

"Do I have to get Bridgette?" Amy asks.

Sheldon pauses. He sets his marker down and sits in his spot as fast as possible.

"Good boy." Bridgette says.

Sheldon digs in.

"Okay you can begin." Howard says.

"As your aware an Alpha's bite can turn another person with the right spark into a werewolf. However, it's rare but sometimes a mutation can occur from the bite. If there's inner turmoil of some sort the werewolf can mutate into something else. For example, I turned into a Kanima which is a werelizard. I still can only at will this time. Allison's aunt turned into a werejaguar." Jackson explains.

"So basically depending on the person who receives the bite they can turn into anything depending on certain conditions." Amy states.

"Yes. The symptoms of a mutation vary…" Jackson says only to be interrupted by a chattering sound.

A monkey climbs in through the window off from the balcony.

"Hold on a second." Amy says as she grabs a pack of cigarettes.

Amy gives the monkey a cigarette. The monkey chatters and goes back outside.

"Is that monkey smoking?" Lucia asks.

"Yes, he's from my study group. Don't question it. You'll just end up with a migraine." Amy replies.

"Actually experimentation on animals is nothing new. I just never seen a monkey smoke before. It's intriguing. Okay you can continue."

"For my symptoms, I rejected the bite then I began to have physical enhancements such as hearing. Next came the black outs. The black outs got worse and worse until there was nothing left of me due to the fact I made a couple people my master." Jackson explains.

"Master?" Howard asks.

"A werewolf seeks a pack and a Kanima seeks a master."

"What about a werecat?"

"That we're not sure about yet." Jackson answers.

"What things should we be worried about if we encounter any of these creatures?" Bridgette asks.

"A Kanima has a prehensile tail, can cling to walls and has a paralyzing venom. The only way to kill a Kanima is decapitation or destroying the heart. The only other alternative is to help the Kanima resolve its issues. As for a werejaguar, we aren't sure yet. If you're up to it Amy we can do a few training sessions."

"I guess I could. Scott said I need to be ready for anything incase if someone tries to kill me for my power." Amy agrees.

"Right. Lucia you want to join us?" Jackson says only to not get a reply.

Jackson notices Lucia staring at a poster.

"Lucia?" Jackson asks.

"What's this?" Lucia asks.

"A crappy star trek poster."

"What is Star Trek?"

"You don't know what Star Trek is?" Sheldon asks in shock.

"No, I was buried under ground for what feels like centuries. As a result I'm still learning about this era." Lucia states.

"Then my poor girl you are in luck. I've prepared a presentation for a situation like this." Sheldon says excitedly as he runs to his room.

"Why am I not surprised he had a presentation ready?" Amy asks.

"Because you know him too well." Leonard replies.

"Wait he's serious?" Jackson asks.

"As serious as wolfsbane." Howard sighs.

Sheldon comes back with an old faction projector and a ton of slides. He sets it up and begins talking while projecting an image on a blank wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Big Bang Werewolf

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf or the Big Bang Theory. They are owned by their respective creators.

The Kanima Isolation Arc: Part 3

A/N: Some characters may be a little OOC in this but that's only because Amy and the rest of the group has been helping him overcome his personality flaws.

Raj puts his belongings away in his apartment. He showers a couple more times just to make sure the scent of blood is off from him. Raj than checks his messages. Only a couple from work and an appointment reminder. Raj sighs with relief. He told his friends not to bother calling because he wouldn't be home. Raj grabs his cell and calls up Howard.

At the comic book store Howard answers his phone.

"Raj, hey buddy. I missed you." Howard states.

"Missed you too." Raj states.

"How did that important, secretive experiment of your go?"

"It went well. I'll have my findings published next week."

"That's great so do you want to hang out or would you rather rest?" Howard asks.

"We can hang out. I'll meet you at Sheldon's." Raj states.

"I'll let the guys know."

"What about the girls? Will they be joining us?" Raj asks.

"No they're having a girl's night." Howard replies.

"That's a shame. During my experimentation I think I've finally started getting over my selective mutism."

"That's great. You can speak to them tomorrow. So I'll see you in a few."

Howard hangs up the phone and lets the guys know that Raj is on his way. They notice one of Sheldon's eyes twitching.

"Sheldon, are you okay?" Howard asks.

"No I am not okay. Everyone keeps changing the schedule last minute and it's starting to get me angry." Sheldon snaps.

"Sheldon relax it's just Raj." Leonard says.

"But I planned to work this evening while you two and the girls ate dinner. Then I got forced to eat dinner. We had guests that were unexpected. As soon as we get done Amy and the girls get dragged away for werewolf stuff and a girl's night out and now Raj is coming last minute. The whole scheduling for today has been thrown into chaos." Sheldon snaps as he goes into one of his panic attacks.

"You have eidetic memory so you should know that the girls had planned to go on a girl's night out after dinner. I even heard you talking to Amy about it last night."

"I… I suppose your right." Sheldon sighs.

"Did something happen at work because you've been doing really well with everything lately. I can't even remember the last time you got on me about not having a doctorate nor can I remember the last time you pissed me off." Howard points out.

"Two weeks ago, pizza night."

"Oh yeah. I think I got drunk that night."

"Still though. I mean yes you're still you but you haven't brought up a schedule or anything else idiotic ever since Amy got turned." Leonard states.

"Winkle." Sheldon says.

"Leslie Winkle is back at the university?" Howard asks.

"Unfortunately yes. She made herself known to me after lunch. I told Amy about it because she smelled Leslie in the room. To be honest I was a little worried because Amy's eyes started glowing red when I told her about Leslie."

"We'll try and keep her away from you and Amy." Leonard promises.

"Thanks." Sheldon says.

Later that night Leslie Winkle digs through her belongings and finds her yearbook. She flips through the pages. Inside the yearbook is a person's picture who has their face crossed off. Each one is an enemy of Leslie's. Leslie looks at one picture. The news said earlier in the day that his ripped apart remains were found. Leslie closes the book and smiles darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

Big Bang Werewolf

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf or the Big Bang Theory. They are owned by their respective creators.

The Kanima Isolation Arc: Part 4

A/N: Some characters may be a little OOC in this, especially Sheldon but that's only because Amy and the rest of the group has been helping him overcome his personality flaws.

The next morning Billy pulls up to Caltech. Amy sits in the passenger seat. She notices Billy looking at her.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." Billy states.

"Visiting Sheldon at work?" Amy asks. "Since when is that a bad idea."

"Normally it's not but with you being a werewolf and Leslie back…."

"I'm pretty sure I can behave myself. I promise."

The two get out of the car.

"Just in case though you better take that Taser with you." Amy adds as the two go into the building.

"I always do." Billy admits.

Penny and Amy head to the cafeteria where their boys usually eat lunch. They notice Raj hasn't arrived yet. He's normally last to arrive anyway. The two sit at the table.

"Hey." Penny smiles.

"Hi." Leonard replies and kisses his girlfriend.

Amy on the other hand doesn't say hi. She kisses him in front of everyone. She then glares at some girls in the corner with a predatory look. The other woman in the cafeteria shudder as if a predator is snarling at them.

"Amy." Penny whispers.

"Sorry." Amy mutters.

"It's fine sweetie we'll consider it a wolf thing."

"Speaking of wolf things, Sheldon I was thinking for our date night tonight we try a little experiment."

"I am not doing that!" Sheldon shouts causing everyone to look at him.

"Not that, I was thinking of trying avocados." Amy states.

"Still no. You're allergic."

"Right but food allergies are a biological reaction. My lycanthropy cured that."

"Again no. Now onto the more important matter." Sheldon says.

"Just as bad as Penny and Bernie." Amy mutters.

"Comic-con. Would you like to come with me tomorrow? If you do we could go as a hero and sidekick duo." Sheldon wonders.

"I guess I could try it." Amy agrees. "Does Flash have a sidekick?"

"Yes or you can come as a Justice League member." Sheldon then places a file box in Amy's lap. "Information on all the versions of the Flash and the Justice League members. I narrowed it down to the important stuff and printed out pictures."

"I'll look through it later." Amy promises.

"Any of you coming?" Sheldon asks his friends.

"Of course we are." Leonard asks.

"I'll come with you if that's okay." Penny says.

"Sounds like a plan."

They notice Raj coming into the cafeteria while holding hands with Leslie Winkle.

"What the hell?" Howard asks.

"Raj over here." Leonard shouts.

Raj gulps as Leslie leads him over to his friends. This morning he came to work hoping he wouldn't be shy but it turns out he was just as shy and then Leslie walked up to him, made out with him and has been hanging out with him since. It's making him nervous and weirder out.

"Hey guys, hey dumbass. Long time no see." Leslie greets.

Amy growls quietly.

"So who's the young lady sitting so close to Mr. Dumbass?" Leslie asks.

"I'm Amy Sheldon's girlfriend and I don't like the fact you call him dumbass. Do it again bitch and you'll regret it." Amy growls.

"Really? You and Dumbass here? Wow you must be really dumb or really low in standards to be with someone like him."

"Leslie can you not be yourself for once?" Penny asks.

"I guess I can play nice. Still surprising though. Looks like I owe you guys a few bucks." Leslie says as she and Raj sit down. "So Amy what is it that you do?"

"I'm a neurobiologist. Currently I'm researching Starfish." Amy answers.

"Sounds interesting." Leslie states.

"Thanks."

"Just kidding, it's a lame science to study."

Amy focuses on her anchors which are Sheldon and Penny. A minute with Leslie and she already wants to deck her and normally she's not like that. Although the fact that Amy feels as if Leslie is threatening her friends, her pack, doesn't help either.

"So Raj how come you're hanging with Leslie?" Howard asks to change the subject.

Raj doesn't answer due to his selective mutism.

"Raj speak or else." Leslie orders.

"I finally found a girl who appreciates me." Raj states although it sounds forced and rehearsed.

"That sounds a little rehearsed." Penny points out.

"It's not." Raj says.

"Okay whatever then. If the bitch makes you happy she makes you happy."

Leslie sends a glare at Penny. That evening, Penny heads to her car on the bottom floor of a parking garage after filming a commercial. She hears a low hiss and looks around but doesn't see anything. Penny shrugs it off. Once at her car, Penny notices a goo all lover the door handle. Penny wipes it off only to find herself becoming paralyzed.

"What the hell." Penny asks as she holds up her hands.

Penny collapses to the ground. She hears a hissing sound and sees a reptilian creature walking towards her. The creature snarls and wags its tail. Penny tries to shudder but she's too paralyzed. The creature hisses and stares at Penny as if trying to recognize her. The creature then takes off. Penny hears the loud screams of a man.

Leslie snickers with glee as she watches the creature rip one of her old classmates to shreds.

"Oh Raj you're so adorable and paralyzing Penny was an added bonus." Leslie smiles.

After killing the man, the creature that is actually Raj walks up to Leslie and holds out his hand. Leslie touches Raj's hand.

"Okay sweetie let's get out of here." Leslie says.

A powerful prehensile tail wraps around Leslie. Leslie giggles as Raj races off while carefully holding up his mistress.

"Oh yeah. I think I got drunk that night."

"Still though. I mean yes you're still you but you haven't brought up a schedule or anything else idiotic ever since Amy got turned." Leonard states.

"Winkle." Sheldon says.

"Leslie Winkle is back at the university?" Howard asks.

"Unfortunately yes. She made herself known to me after lunch. I told Amy about it because she smelled Leslie in the room. To be honest I was a little worried because Amy's eyes started glowing red when I told her about Leslie."

"We'll try and keep her away from you and Amy." Leonard promises.

"Thanks." Sheldon says.

Later that night Leslie Winkle digs through her belongings and finds her yearbook. She flips through the pages. Inside the yearbook is a person's picture who has their face crossed off. Each one is an enemy of Leslie's. Leslie looks at one picture. The news said earlier in the day that his ripped apart remains were found. Leslie closes the book and smiles darkly.


End file.
